Tales from the Closet
by Nora C. Parker
Summary: Holly meets up with her friends after being Gail's 'plus one' at the wedding. Occurs after S04E08, "For Better For Worse".


DISCLAIMER: Rookie Blue and its characters are all owned by others. No infringement intended.

EPISODE: Follows Season 4, Episode 8, "For Better For Worse", and hints to other season 4 and 5 episodes.

ARCHIVING: Only with the permission of the author.

TALES FROM THE CLOSET

By Nora C. Parker

The music pumping through as she opened the door let Holly Stewart know that the night was still in full swing at the club where she had planned to meet her friends. Of course, the fact that she'd planned to meet them about four hours earlier was something she hoped that they might overlook.

"You're late, Stewart," boomed Lisa's voice through a break in the music.

More likely, though, being late was something that they would not overlook.

"Next round's on you." Rachel held up an empty bottle, pointing it towards Holly.

"Fine, fine." Holly jumped on an empty stool and motioned for the waitress. "I could use to keep this buzz going, anyway," she muttered as she ordered up another round.

Across the table, Lisa was staring intently, chin resting on her hand. "So?"

"So?" Holly tried playing things off as if it was a normal night. She realized, though, that the stupid grin on her face probably wasn't helping play off anything.

A shoulder bump from Rachel brought her back to the present. "Spill, Holly. What's her name."

"It's not exactly..." Holly tried to pick out the right words, working around the champagne and thoughts of a kiss that bubbled together in her thoughts.

Taking a swig from the newly delivered bottle, Lisa just shook her head in disbelief. "It's the straight girl."

"Uh huh," agreed Rachel. "Another," she emphasized the word, "straight girl."

"It's not like that." While the words were stated with as much conviction as she could muster under the situation, Holly knew she was convincing no one, not even herself. "She needed a plus one for a colleagues wedding."

Rachel and Lisa shared a look. "So it's the ugly girl in class?" Rachel ventured.

"But with a good personality," tagged on Lisa. "But she still couldn't get a date."

"Actually," Holly took a drink to consider her words. "I think she'd have no trouble finding a date, had she wanted one. She's drop dead gorgeous with blonde hair, killer blue eyes, and a body that includes an ass that can make polyester uniform pants look good.

"Bad rack?" Lisa asked in a deadpan. "You know I am shallow when it comes to the breasts. If there's a problem, though, I can fix it."

"There is nothing wrong with her rack, except that it's concealed under kevlar." Holly wondered if her retort came off a little too strongly. She was also feeling a little weird sizing up Gail Peck, talking as if she were some guy in some locker room. "But none of that matters. We're just friends."

A moment of stunned silence and Holly's friends burst out laughing.

"She may be just friends," Rachel began. She held out her bottle and klinked it against Lisa's. "We know you better."

"So, wedding. Dancing." Lisa leaned forward and adopted a conspiratorial tone. "Did you cause a Sapphic scandal?"

"Actually, I made enough to pay for another round." Holly motioned for another round. "I sat in for the coat check," she explained.

"Well, if this doctor thing doesn't work out," Rachel said through a giggle.

Lisa wadded up a napkin and tossed it at the giggler. "What did your non-girlfriend think of your hobby?"

It was generally difficult for Holly to determine what Gail really thought about anything. "She wasn't really into the crowds, either. We ended up back in the cloak closet again at the end of the night."

"Do tell," Lisa goaded.

"We talked. She was curious."

"Obvious symbolism is obvious," tacked on Rachel. "So, she wants to aid you in obtaining a new toaster oven?"

Holly shook her head. "Nothing like that." It was difficult to explain the strangeness that could sometimes be Gail Peck. "But I did kiss her."

This statement got her friends' attention. "And still she managed to resist your charms?" Rachel queried.

"We are just friends." Holly strongly emphasized each word.

"That's good, because I still have a friend who wants to meet you." Rachel took a drink before continuing to plead her friend's case. "It'd be good for you to meet an actual available gay woman."

A blind date was the last thing Holly really wanted to consider, but she would, if it would get her friends off her back over her friendship, or whatever it might be, with Gail. "Fine. Give her my number."

"Do not keep blowing her off," Rachel cautioned.

"I'm up for some late shifts, so it might be a couple weeks." Holly shook her head, not really believing she was agreeing to this date, knowing that she really had little interest in meeting any woman, that she would rather keep spending her free time with Gail.

"It'll be good for you." Lisa looked very serious.

The expression was so solemn that it caused Holly to laugh. "C'mon. We're here to have fun, right? I'm going to find someone who wants to dance."

On the floor, Holly was able to find willing partners. If she squinted enough, she could pretend they were blonde enough, or that their eyes were blue enough. None was quite right, but for tonight, it was enough.

(the end)


End file.
